


His Older Brother

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Gaming, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter and Derek grew up like brothers, Stiles knew the Hales growing up, THe Hale pack is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles visits his best friend after they haven't seen each other quite some time and is surprised by Derek's older brother also still living there.





	His Older Brother

Stiles grinned when he saw the beautiful house in the woods come into view. **  
**

And he grinned even wider when he saw his best friend Derek step out onto the front porch as he parked his old jeep next to the two other cars.

 

He got out and Derek shook his head with a smile.

“I can’t believe you are still driving that old thing, it’s a miracle it hasn’t broken apart right underneath your butt yet.”

 

Stiles patted roscoe’s hood.

“Don’t listen baby, he couldn’t understand the bond we share.”

 

That made the werewolf raise his eyebrows in the trademark Hale way.

“Should I be jealous?”

 

After Stiles got his duffle back out of the trunk he jogged up the stairs and went right in for a bear hug with Derek.

“Don’t worry dude, you’ll always be my number one best friend.”

 

He felt the warm, throaty laugh from Derek rumbling through both their chests and a reassuring hand in the middle of his back.

“I am glad to know that. Now come in dumbass, dinner is almost ready.”

 

~*~

 

Catching up with Derek and eating home made burgers was awesome and Stiles just then realized how much he had missed being able to do that while both of them had been away for college.

 

Time had flown by so fast and before they knew it it had almost been two years since they last had had physical contact.

Of course they had texted and skyped now and then, but it just wasn’t the same as hanging out and spending some quality time.

Derek had gotten even taller and broader it seemed, but Stiles realized he himself had grown as well, because now he was almost Derek’s height, although nowhere near his general size.

 

And of course werewolf physique meant the guy was able to maintain his muscled appearance just by being.

But Stiles had long stopped envying that. He was doing alright himself, college had taught him that much.

 

“You got really good at preparing food dude, I was worried all you might eat in college was raw meat from animals you hunted yourself or something.”

 

Derek grinned.

“I had a short ramen noodle phase, but then I met Braeden and she introduced me to the passion of preparing food, especially for others.”

 

Stiles smiled as his friend talked about the woman he loved and at the same time really wished he had somebody who made him smile that way.

“Man, you have to introduce her to me while I am visiting. I want to get to know the person that has you grinning like that. She must be amazing.”

Derek kept grinning and his cheeks turned a little red “She really is.”

 

Stiles took a gulp from his soda before putting it back down.

“I am so glad you got someone, you deserve all the happiness in the world.”

And Derek looked down onto his plate with a soft smile.

“Thank you, Stiles.”

“Only the truth buddy.”

 

~*~

 

They were sitting in the living room and playing video games like back in school. Normally A werewolf would easily beat a human, but Stiles’ mother had been the pack’s emissary before she died and Stiles had inherited her magical powers, so he always used a little bit of magic to level the playing field.

It was only fair.

 

Derek said “Someone just arrived” and moments later the front door opened and not long after someone walked into the living room.

“Derek, who is parking in my usu-”

 

Peter Hale, looking just as delicious as Stiles remembered, wearing a white v-neck, leather jacket and skinny jeans looked down at Stiles.

Stiles, who was ungracefully sitting on the floor with the controller in hand like a goblin with a treasure and the chewed up lid of his bottle of soda between his teeth.

 

Derek cleared his throat.

“Peter, you remember Stiles? My best friend from school?”

 

Peter smirked.

“Oh right, the fact you are chewing on plastic should have reminded me. Even though I was mostly away in college during Derbear’s high school years.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Don’t call me that. You were mostly away partying if anything. Just in case your memory is as bad as his, this is Peter my quasi big brother.”

 

Stiles nodded.

“Yeah I remember. He is actually your uncle, but only six years older than you and you grew up like siblings. And if I remember correctly you were studying to become a lawyer. right?”

Peter and Derek both gave him the Hale eyebrows of curiosity.

Derek with a side of judgement, Peter with a side of- something…

 

“Yes.” Peter confirmed then “You are correct. I’m actually on a good way to becoming county attorney.”

At that Derek pretended to fall asleep and snored loudly.

“Go brag somewhere else asshole, we want to continue playing the game.”

 

Peter shrugged “I have work to do anyway.” and then turned on the spot to go upstairs.

Stiles looked at his back -and ass- as he left.

 

When he was certain Peter was upstairs and would not hear him whispering he looked up to his friend.

“So since he’s still living here, Peter hasn’t chosen a mate yet?”

 

Derek made a face at the question.

“Ewww Stiles, please tell me you aren’t thinking about boning my brother.”

 

Stiles tilted his head.

“Yeah I guess that would be weird huh?”

 

For a moment Derek just stared into nothing and then he sighed deeply.

“No…I get why you would…you two would actually kind of fit together…it’s just…he is not the type to settle down and I really don’t want to get caught in the crossfire when it ends badly.”

 

Interesting.

 

“I get what you mean, but nothing could ever change the friendship we have. And I am not looking to settle down either. What I find fascinating is the fact you aren’t at all doubting he would be into me.”

Derek snorted.

“You are Hale catnip Stiles. Have you forgotten Cora, Laura and my cousin Anthony? Mum would probably consider you her favorite child if that was socially acceptable and we have been best friends since first day of kindergarten. Of course Peter would be into you.”

 

Yes Stiles remembered how obsessed the entire Hale family was with him. He had actually considered Peter a bit of an exception because the guy had never given him as much as a second glance.

“Huh…” he said non-committal and then turned back to the game.

“My turn, I chose rainbow road.”

 

Derek groaned and let his head fall back onto the couch cushions.

“You really are just as much of an asshole as Peter…”

 

~*~

 

When it was 3am Stiles and Derek both decided it was time to head to bed.

The days of pulling all-nighters just for fun were behind them it seemed.

But it had still been a great day and Stiles was looking forward to the next two days.

 

He also slept in the guest room this time, mostly because he didn’t want to bother them get out a mattress and bedding and shove all that into Derek’s room when there was a perfectly ok bed to sleep in.

He didn’t need the high school experience that badly.

 

They wished each other goodnight and Stiles went to unpack what he needed for the night.

A sniff at his shirt then told him he really should take a shower before bed.

He wouldn’t want to insult anybody’s sensitive nose after all.

 

In his boxers and with a towel he made his way to the bathroom only to find Peter in his pajama pants already waiting in front of it.

The door was locked and there was the noise of the running shower coming from the inside.

 

He rubbed his neck.

“So Derek beat us to it I assume, shouldn’t take long…”

 

Peter shook his head.

“It’s Laura, she apparently decided to sleep over since she has a case here. Even though her office would definitely pay for a hotel.”

You could hear the frustration in the guy’s voice and Stiles tilted his head.

“You don’t like your sister staying over?”

 

Stiles got a thickly sweet smile back, he knew Peter probably used it with difficult people at work all the time.

“She has the habit to take forever and to use up all the warm water.”

Yeah ok, that was a bit annoying.

“I see.”

 

They stood there for a while in silence.

Then finally Stiles decided that was getting too awkward.

He tried to come up with a harmless conversation starter.

 

Unfortunately the first thing that came to mind while looking at Peter was maybe not the best question for that.

He apparently had stared too long because Peter caught his eyes and gave him a sly smile.

“Take a picture darling, I am very photogenic.”

“I thought werewolf eyes ruin the shot…”

 

There was a soft chuckle.

“You can learn to control it. I can’t be a public figure and all my pictures turn out bad.”

That made sense.

“Smart. I was actually kind of wondering where your pack tattoo is…but I feel like that might be an insensitive question.”

 

Peter seemed to consider his response while staring at Stiles.

“Most werewolves put it on a relatively good visible spot so they can be identified as part of their respective pack. I prefer to keep my cards a bit closer. It is on the inside of my left thigh. I-”

 

Before Peter could say whatever he had wanted to say next the door of the bathroom flew open.

“Oh my god Peter, I swear if you offer Stiles to show him your tattoo I am going to barf. I can smell both of your interest through the fucking door.”

Peter glared at her.

“Is there warm water left?”

 

She gave him a mean grin “Maybe a little, have fun asshole. Good night Stiles, great to see you again. And if you let Peter fuck you I’ll be disappointed.”

And with that she left both of them.

 

They gave each other a glance and Peter went to see if the water still ran hot.

“She didn’t lie. Maybe you should go first Stiles, I will survive taking a cold shower.”

 

Wow, considering what Derek and the others usually said about Peter that was uncharacteristically considerate.

The man seemed to read his thoughts.

“Don’t take all they say at face value Stiles. I can be very nice if I think somebody deserves it.”

 

Stiles was a bit confused.

“And I do?”

 

Peter came closer and grinned.

“You haven’t given me a reason to think otherwise. Now take the offer or leave it before I decide I’m an unredeemable asshole after all.”

 

His thoughts were running fast to come to a decision and suddenly he had a terrible, aweful, delightful idea.

He gave Peter a sly grin himself and stepped into the man’s space.

“We could always just share. Might be a good opportunity to show me that tattoo.”

 

Peter did not step back and instead licked his lips.

“What about Derek? Or Laura’s disapproval?”

 

Stiles made another step and their bodies touched, chest to chest, face to face.

“Derek said we would be a good fit and who says I have to be the one getting fucked. Unless you aren’t up for it.”

 

Peter’s eyes were full of mischievous joy.

“I am up alright.”

 

“Then let’s get clean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> If you want to make my day, leave a comment :3


End file.
